


A Distant Cello

by Dakarima



Category: Nothing Much to Do, Original Work
Genre: Blood, Dark, Depressing, Graphic Description, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Mild Blood, Pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:08:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25385791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dakarima/pseuds/Dakarima
Summary: It's dark. It's descriptive. No words spoken.I have no idea what this is. I just listened to the song linked below and ended up with this. Give it a listen while you read.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5qUQeyG3hYI
Kudos: 1





	A Distant Cello

A woman sat alone on the stone floor. Her arms resting on her knees and her back slouching forward with her head in between her legs. The uneven surface cold against her naked skin. Her body was covered in dirt and dust that showed off the scars on her back. Her bones peeking through her thin and pale skin as she sat still. One could almost mistake her for being a statue, the way her shallow breath between her dried up and chapped lips was barely keeping her alive.

Her hair was overgrown and split. The once luscious blonde curls were now black straight hair. Her scalp filled with flakes and lice. The end of the hair was gathered in a bundle on the floor, soaking up the mud and water between the stones. If you looked closely enough, you could see small insects crawl around in the bundle, but she was not bothered by it.

Her fingernails were long and chipped, some even torn completely off. Mud and dried up blood had gathered beneath the remaining nails as the woman had scraped her own skin to get rid of the itchiness. She had scratched herself so much, she had bled and left marks all over her body. The old scratches on the door and windowsill was not only from her, but from everyone who was there before. They told a story of desperation and hope, something she lost a long time ago.

The food they had given her was left untouched by her. She wouldn’t even flinch when the small metal hatch on the foot of the door creaked open and a loaf of bread was shoved inside. It was all rotten and would have made her sick anyways; so the rats took the bread. They were getting fat from the spoiled bread, but they would never touch her. They would pin themselves to the leaking stone walls as they sniffed their way to the food.

The woman was listening to the thunder outside and the water leaking through the window. A small pool of rainwater had begun to gather in the corner of the room and any sane person would rush to the water to clench their thirst. The faint light from the moon peeking through the black clouds cast her shadow on the floor. She didn’t recognise the shadow as her own, but as a creature lurking in the light. She was once scared of the dark, she was afraid of what might be hiding in the dark corners. But now, she would welcome them in an embrace, begging them to take her with them, but they never came.

There hadn’t been food for two weeks. She believed she was left and forgotten. That her very existence didn’t cross anyone’s mind and those who had once tossed her a bread, had now gone. Even the rats had given up on scavenging for food in her dark room. She hadn’t heard the hushed tapping of their feet for over a week. Any other person would have been dead by now, but not her. Life was still clinging onto her fragile and empty body. She had let go a long time ago, but not life, life would not let go. It was almost obsessed with her; fate was playing a cruel joke on her she did not find amusing. She had lost her feeling of hunger and thirst over three weeks ago, yet the smell of rotting bread seeped through her senses once in a while.

Deep within her own mind, she could hear a faint and warm sound. It was barely vibrating in the back of her head as she tried to make it come closer. With each distant thunder and the flicker of lightning, the hum grew nearer. It begun to sprout a warmth within her she didn’t know she was capable of feeling. She felt a chill blow through her tiny form from underneath the crack of the rusty metal door.

She gathered the lingering strength within her and tilted her head slightly up. Her neck crackling inside her from the movement. Her eyes flickered open and squinted at the low light from the other side of the door. She heard distant heavy footsteps, walking with the beat of her frail heart. A shadow moved outside her door and stopped in front of it. Her dead lips slightly parted as the shadow stood still. She wanted to call out, but no words came. Her head fell down again as her body gave up. She felt life claw itself onto her back, blood seeping through the newly opened scars and down her back. Her eyes kept flickering as she felt the stings spread out across her back. The warm humming sound was growing ever closer and the fire in her belly was spreading up her chest.

She heard a heavy clink followed by a long and deep creaking sound. A long and tall shadow cast over her. The stinging on her back had suddenly left and all she could feel was the blood running down her back, gathering in a pool beneath her. Two heavy footsteps pursued followed by clothes rustling. Through her squinting eyes a black gloved hand appeared. It grabbed her chin and lifted her head up. Her vision was a blur and she couldn’t make out the face in front of her. All she could see was this kneeling black form in front of her and the warmth seeping through the glove onto her skin. The black mass came closer until she could feel its warm breath on her face. It didn’t smell of anything, just a warm repeating breath brushing against her skin. The form moved closer and she felt something soft press against her lips. She didn’t move or respond; she only felt the heat within her reach out to all parts of her body. The stone-cold floor no longer reached her senses. The breeze from outside and the rainwater no longer made her freeze.

The pressure left her lips and the form moved back. The warm vibration that resonated within her mind was fading out. Her body begun to collapse, but before it crumbled to the floor, the mass caught onto her and gently laid her down. It brushed her hair to the side and her eyes were closed. The once shallow breath was now gone. She was no longer forgotten.


End file.
